1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a retractable optical fiber assembly, and more particularly, to a retractable optical fiber assembly adapted to maintain a first end of a fiber optic cable in a stable position while a second end of the fiber optic cable is selectively extendable.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic cables are used to transmit telecommunication, television, and computer data information in various environments. For example, in a local area network, fiber optic cables may extend from a server to work stations in various rooms or cubicles within an office. If the office is to be moved, the fiber optic cable must normally be rewired in the new facility. Rewiring may be required even when cubicles are rearranged. Fiber optic cables are also utilized for interconnecting main telecommunication closets to temporary or satellite closets. Other occasions arise when fiber optic cable is temporarily deployed, such as for special events, trade shows, broadcasts and conferences. Fiber optic cable is expensive and it would be desirable to be able to reuse the cable after such usage.
Conventional fiber optic storage reels are available to store excess lengths of fiber optic cables in optical network enclosures, such as splice trays, distribution boxes, cross-connect cabinets, and splice closures. However, conventional fiber optic storage reels are primarily intended for storing relatively short lengths of fiber optic cables. Fiber optic storage reels are also available in which the fiber optic cable is coiled on the reel in such a manner that the ends of the cable can be unwound from the reel at the same time and in the same direction. One such fiber optic storage reel includes an S-shaped or teardrop-shaped channel that receives the optical cable and reverses the direction of travel of one end, while maintaining the minimum bend radius of the optical waveguide. However, the known fiber optic storage reels do not provide adequate means for protecting and storing relatively long lengths of fiber optic cable within a manageable size assembly.